The New Girl
by EBB - Sonnet 43
Summary: Oneshot. James/Lily. funny scene that I had to write for English class that I changed to be about James and Lily. Lily transfers to Hogwarts and James falls in love.


**Disclaimer: No, I do ****not**** own Harry Potter and even though no matter how much I want to, it is never going to happen.**

The New Girl

"Look at her," James sighed. "Could she be any more—"

"Perfect? Popular? Peppy? Pretty? Peter, help me out here, I'm running out of words that start with 'P'," Sirius said sarcastically.

"Oh, um, er, polished?" Peter squeaked.

"What? Peter, that doesn't even make sense."

"She is _not_ pretty!" James interrupted.

"WHAT! I thought you were still hung up on this girl! I mean really, I thought you were really–,"

"She's not _just_ 'pretty'. She's beautiful. Amber has to be the most beautiful girl, I mean, look at her!" James exclaimed. All four boys, Remus, Sirius, Peter and James, turned to look at Amber who was standing at the top of the first-ever Quidditch cheerleaders' pyramid.

"She's the best cheerleader to ever be at this school!" James continued.

"Yeah, just like you're the best Quidditch Captain ever!" Peter said, jumping up and down.

"Are you going to ask Amber to Hogsmede? It's basically a tradition for the captin and most popular girl to go together." Remus said knowingly.

"Remus, just because you are the smartest guy in our year, possibly in the school, doesn't mean you have to show off!" Sirius said.

"No, it doesn't," Remus said, "_but_ it does mean that I can insult you and you won't even know because you are too immature to figure it out."

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTINING?!" James shouted, causing the rest of the Quidditch team, still doing laps, and the cheerleaders, still doing stunts, to look over at them.

"Er, no, not really." Remus said.

"What were you saying? Were you going on about Amber's lovely eyes? Or perhaps her perfect hair?" Sirius said, again, sarcastic.

"_I_ was listening!" Peter said emphatically.

"No, I wasn't talking about her hair or eyes, but they are pretty, aren't they?" James sighed, looking over at Amber. _Just look at her. _James thought, _her perfectly straight, banana-blonde hair. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes. Her perfect skin. Even though she's not terribly smart, she's really pretty. I think I __will__ ask her to Hogsmede._

"James? James? Hellooooo, James?" Sirius said, waving a hand right in James' face. Sirius sighed, "That's it boys, we've lost him. Peter, pour some water on him."

Remus laughed, "Yeah, go on Peter!"

"Okay, Sirius!" Peter chirped, tripping in his haste to get the water. As soon as he had the water, Peter dumped the whole lot of it over James' head.

"What was that about, Peter?! You don't have to do everything that Sirius and Remus tell you to do!" James hollered, again drawing the attention of the entire area.

"We were just wondering when you were coming back from Amber-Land," Sirus said innocently.

"I'm never coming back; she's the best thing that's ever happened!" James said passionately.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Sirus mumbled. The four friends continued talking all through practice and even after they had left the locker rooms about James' love for everything Amber. When they got to their lockers Remus opened his and pulled out his NEWT level Ancient Runes book.

"Remus, I don't know why you're taking NEWT level _anything_, let alone Ancient Runes, the hardest subject in the universe!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Maybe I actually want to do something with my life, Sirius, not just sit around at home all day." Remus retorted.

"So, when are you going to ask Amber out, James?" Peter asked.

"Oh, _not_ _this_ again! Can we _please_ talk about something else now? We've been at this for hours! Geeze, I'm already sick of this stupid girl and you haven't even gone out with her yet!" Sirius griped.

"SHUT UP!" James shouted. "Don't talk about her like that! She is not stupid! She is amazing, perfect, beautiful, funny, and, well, pretty!"

"YOU! You never stop talking about her! It's all we ever hear about! Amber this and Amber that! You know what?! I DON'T CARE!" Sirius shouted back.

"Um, guys? Guys? GUYS!" Remus shouted.

"WHAT!" James and Sirius snapped.

"We've got company." Peter whimpered.

"Um, sorry if I'm interrupting anything, but," the girl said, addressing Sirius, "do you know where the library is?"

Sirius blinked. "We have a library?"

The girl blinked. "Um, yes, or, at least Professor McGonagall thinks so."

"Don't mind him. I'm Remus by the way."

"Erm, I'm Lily, nice to meat you. I just transferred from Beauxbatons"

"Well, the idiot you just spoke to is Sirius," Remus said, motioning to Sirius, who gave Lily an appraising look. Lily blushed.

"This is James," Remus said, clapping James on the back, "and this is Peter," he said, pointing at Peter.

"Nice to meat you," Lily said.

"Well, anyways, the library is down the hall and the first turn on your right, then take your next left and keep going straight down the hall until you see the doors that say 'Library'."

"Thanks, Remus. See you later," Lily said softly, looking at James. Lily continued down the hallway. When she was out of sight Remus turned to Sirius and said, "Really? 'We have a library?' Really? You are such an idiot."

"Okay, so I didn't know we had a library, big deal! I bet loads of people didn't know either! Right James? James?" Sirius said.

"James, are you there," Peter peeped.

"James why are you so quiet?" asked Remus.

"Did you see her hair? It's so silky and shiny and the color is so different! The perfect color of red! And her eyes! Green as emeralds! Gorgeous!" James sighed.

"Is he alright?" Sirius asked Remus.

"I have no idea." Remus muttered.

"He's acting really weird!" Peter piped up.

"I think I'm in love."


End file.
